Girlfriend swap
by Twilightaddict1999
Summary: A funny story where Jasper, Edward and emmet switch girlfriends
1. Chapter 1

Edward pov

It was a dark day, Bella had gone out hunting with Alice and Rosalie, so I was left at ihome with Emmet and Jasper while Carlisle and Esme went on vacation to Isle Esme. All of a sudden I heard Emmet booming down the stairs into the kitchen thinking " Yo Eddie "boy I hated it when he called me that stupid nickname " Eddie get off your stupid piano already, Jazz and I wanna play truth or dare Boy style!" "Oh all right Emmie *snicker*" I yelled back so then I stopped playing Bella's lullaby that I used to play to her when she was still human and went down to the living room to play truth or dare with the 'boys'

Emmet pov

I knew 'Eddie' wouldn't take down the challenge of truth or dare but, he didn't know what Jazz and I had planed for him, luckily though I disguised my thoughts by picturing chickens running around in Roses bra singing i'm to sexy for my shirt over and over again, I even kept myself busy picturing the black silk lace and the lingerie fabric. Alice would have been proud.

Jasper pov

I felt the mixed emotions of amusment and annoyence rolling off of Edward as he calmly walked down our long main stairs. I almost expected to see Alice sliding down the banister 'cause thats what she always does and I still wasn't used to being apart for more than 3 days. It had been 5. As Edward came down and sat on the floor next to Emmet and I Emmet smirked, suddenly Edwards emotions changed from mild calmness to a sudden anxesty and worry.

Emmet pov

"So Eddie, truth or dare I said. "Truth" obiously he had 'heard' me thinking about daring him to sleep with Alice for a week. "O.K then Eddie" "stop calling me that" "well anyways, when was the last time you wanted to ya know, suck Bella?"

"Emmet! how could you ask such a thing!" "Edward" I warned " ya have to anser" "ya ya I know, well I think the last time was that time when she got a paper cut at her birthday party" "but you acted all calm there" I said " ya exactly" he said "I acted" "well anyways it's your turn Eddie" "K, Jasper truth or dare." "Dare"he said well then......

Edward pov

Well then I dare you and Emmet to trade Girlfriends for two weeks.

"what thats like untill Carlisle and Esme come home" said Emmet

"Think again Bro" said Jazz "It lasts untill 5 days after they come back" "OMG" said Emmet, I am not swapping Rose for Alice!!" "and I am most DEFINATLY not trading Alice for Rosalie!!" "wait a sec" said Emmet "I will do it IF Eddie trades Bella too." "What!! Well...... If it makes you guys happy........ "Sure it will bro, you get Alice I get Bells and Jazz gets Rose!" "How are the girls gonna act towards this?" I asked to no one in particular "Oh, ya I forgot about them" Emmet replied " I guess we'll just have to wait and see" "Wait a sec Emmet, the girls are coming home TODAY"said Jasper "UH-OH" we all said in unison right as the door opened and the girls came giggling in.

Bella pov

I could tell the boys were tense as soon as we walked through the door and saw them all sitting cross-legged on the living room floor.

**Sorry 'bout the change it's just that I had a slight problem with the old one.**

**Just in case your wondering, it's the same as before.... 20 reviews and you get **

**a new chapter... Putting it on your favorites doesn't count towards a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

I could tell the boys were tense as soon as we walked through the door and saw them all sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. "What in the world did you guys do!" screamed Alice. " Um well Alice honey..." "Jasper! why in the world did you, trade me for ROSALIE!!!!!!!! I am SO going to kill you!" "Uh, Alice" I said "Did Edward do anything idiotic" I waited, tense for the answer. It must have only been a sixty-fourth of a second, but it seemed like eternity. " Yes Bella, as a matter of fact, it turns out that he 'traded' you for me!" Rosalie scoffed and both Alice and I turned around. " Don't you scoff Rosalie!!" Alice practically screamed at her, " Emmet's as bad as the rest of them!! Your with JASPER!" " What.. I said, that means... EMMET!! YOU SON OF A _______!!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK, I'D BE YOUR, I turned the word out in disgust, GIRLFRIEND!!!

Edward pov

I never thought Bells would take it this hard, I mean I thought we'd get a chance to explain at least! Alice had just taken Bella up to her bedroom to cool her off after her out-burst. Rosalie wasn't taking it _as _hard as Bella, although that was probably because Jasper was still in the room. Alice was probably really upset too if she hadn't even thought of asking Jasper to calm her down. I know I wasn't going to enjoy spending two weeks with Alice in the place of Bella. I would live, but I wondered if Bella would ever forgive me.

Alice pov

"BELLA! Calm down Bells, its only two weeks!!" I didn't say it, but I was as upset as Bella was, how could Jasper do this to me? I love him and, I didn't want to spend two weeks in Edward's arms instead of Jasper"s!! "Bella i'm as upset as you are! Calm down" " Your right Alice, I just WON'T sleep with him!" "OK Bella, you don't have to, want to sleep with him." next thing I knew, someone was yelling "Bella, time to go hunting!" "you better go Bella, your proba-" "Yes, Alice I'm going" "k, see ya Bells" As I looked outside I realized it was getting dark, I would have to head to _Edward's_ bedroom. Oh well I thought, that wasn't the worst that could happen. I pranced down to the main floor then ran to the cottage. As I entered I went into the bedroom. As I walked into the small bedroom, I saw Edward taking off his shirt. Oh man, I thought, I wanted to hold him so bad, he turned around and said "Hello Alice" I dropped to the floor and started the vision,_ I was so in love with him, oh he smelled so good. He held me, his embrace was so warm, so perfect. He kissed me and it was perfect, better than Jasper's by far. It was right. _"Edward, I HAVE to get out of here! I'm leaving!!" He simply nodded and told me to to what I wished. He didn't even question about the vision, just let me go. _"Oh man" _I thought _"I'm in too deep, I don't think I can dig out."_

**To be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov

As Alice walked away, I realized that the vision must have been pretty bad to make her react like that. I sure missed Bella. She was so easy, she would always tell me what was on her mind, and never got angry with me, besides the little problem a couple hours ago. I was especially curious about Alice's recent vision because partway through it she had muttered "_Edward"_ I wondered if this meant I was going to kill myself again. "Oh well" I muttered out loud "Another question to ask Alice when she gets back." "No you won't" Alice's voice rang through the trees.

Drat. I should've yelled quieter.

Bella pov

Hunting had made me feel loads better. I really wished Edward hadn't done that though. I ruined my perfect weekend. That reminded me, I should probably check my phone when I got home, I had left it in the living room, and make sure it actually _was _a weekend. I decided that seeing as I wasn't actually that thirsty, I would head back to the cottage and see if Edward wanted to apologize yet. As I ran through the forest back towards the cottage I heard Edward's pure, perfect voice calling out into the forest, "Another question to ask Alice when she gets back." Did that mean he didn't care if she stayed?? Did he not care about swapping me for Alice?? I was suddenly furious and turned away from the cottage and towards the house. I didn't care what anyone thought of it, I was going to phone Carlisle and Esme and tell them to get their butts back here. This had gone too far.

Carlisle pov

Esme had just decided to go hunting while I swam in the ocean. It was so nice of the children to let us come to isle Esme for two whole weeks. "Ahh" I sied contentedly, next thing I knew, my phone was ringing. I ran back to the house and picked it up. Expecting some frantic doctor asking for advice, I was surprised when I heard Bella's voice through the phone "Carlisle, you have to come home NOW!! The boys have gone _too _far! I can't tell you on the phone, they might hear but can you please come back today??!! "Well Bella, is it that bad?" "Yes" "Well then I'll just get Esme and we'll be back by five tonight, it is four now there isn't it?" "Yes, it is Carlisle and thank you for coming back. See you in an hour." And then she hung up.


End file.
